Conventionally, a recording device and a reproduction device including an area in which management information of main data is recorded, and corresponding to a recording medium in which the management information is updated according to a recording operation, after completion of the recording operation have been known. The recording medium and the reproduction device are configured to serve as the recording device and when the main data is recorded, the reproduction device can record information related to the main data, serving as subcode data, in the recording medium. Information related to information to be presented in the management information is recorded as the subcode data such that the management information can be updated based on the subcode. Alternatively, data not directly related to the management data is recorded. The reproduction device decodes the subcode data when reproducing the main data, and outputs a content of the subcode data by, for example, displaying the content (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
In addition, a disk recording device that allows recording of track information at an arbitrary timing, even for tracks of which recording process is incomplete is known. In the disk recording device, text information attached to a predetermined track number in a disk in the disk recording device is recorded in a memory. When recording performed in a program area of the disk is completed, whether recording of a track having the track number corresponding to the input text information is completed is judged based on a predetermined instruction signal. If the recording is completed, the text information is recorded in association with the track number. If the recording of the track having the track number corresponding to the input text information is not completed, information related to the text information stored in the memory is abandoned (for example, refer to Patent Document 2).
Furthermore, a recording and reproduction device and method, a recording medium, and a program capable of outputting monitor audio at a normal speed, in high-speed recording mode are known. In this conventional technology, at step S321, a CD RIPPING judges whether a high-speed recording flag is ON. At step S322, the CD RIPPING judges whether a recording process for one song is completed. AT step S323, the CD RIPPING starts a writing process of PCM data buffered by a PCM data reading buffer, in a link buffer. When a recording area of the link buffer is insufficient, in the normal recording mode, the PCM data reading buffer buffers the PCM data after waiting until the recording area becomes sufficient. In the high-speed recording mode, the buffering of the PCM data is terminated. At step S323, the CD RIPPING starts a reading process of the PCM data recorded in the link buffer without waiting for completion of the process at step S323 (for example, refer to Patent Document 3).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. H8-063897
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. H9-147532
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2003-022606